


So Fluffy!

by eerian_sadow



Series: Teddy Bear with Cannons [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle give Ironhide a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fluffy!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the March 5, 2011 round at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/)**tf_speedwriting**. Short, sweet(ish) and to the point.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s38f7/)

_”Princesses,” Annabelle said gravely, “Give their knights tokens before they leave for battle. That’s a special thing that says how much they love them.”_

_Carefully, Ironhide reached down and took the offensively pink toy from the girl with the same level of seriousness she had offered it. “And what do I give you in return?”_

_“Nothing. You just come home safe.”_

Everyone in the base knew that Ironhide had a bright pink teddy bear the size of a human child. Everyone knew that the teddy bear went into combat with him, strapped securely into the passenger’s seat of his alternate mode, where it was safely hidden from enemy fire after he transformed. Everyone knew that you weren’t supposed to discuss Ironhide’s teddy bear, too.

It was, therefore, witness with a sense of growing doom when the base’s intranet was flooded with pictures of Ironhide cuddled up with the toy in his recharge. Everyone quickly deleted the offending images and then waited for the fallout.

When Sideswipe flew through the main hanger at his top speed several hours after dawn with several tons of angry, black cannons with legs close behind, no one lifted a finger to help the swordsmech.

Major Lennox, instead, quietly sent a copy of the picture home to his little princess. She’d probably have it framed and hanging over her bed by the time they got home.  



End file.
